digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Minions in Digimon Turbo
The Digimon minions of Digimon Turbo are used by Mermaimon. To make a Digimon grow, Mermaimon will give orders to launch special torpedoes at the Digimon. These torpedoes when hitting the Digimon upon impact will make them grow. SenorFrogmon This amphibian-like Digimon is sent by Mermaimon to activate the wormhole closing device to stop Seraphimon. SenorFrogmon seems to have a large appetite & wants to eat the DigiDestined. In battle, he wields a giant knife & fork. He is defeated by TurboOmnimon. ShadowGesomon ShadowGesomon is a special Gesomon who steals the DigiDestined's power & uses them to create Shadow Digimon Hybrids. Since he is made of light like his Shadow Digimon Hybrids, TurboOmnimon eliminates ShadowGesomon by blocking it's light source. As ShadowGesomon disappears, so does the detonator he had. Shadow Digimon Hybrids The Shadow Digimon Hybrids are evil hybrids of the DigiDestined & their Digimon created by ShadowGesomon. ShadowGesomon steals the powers of Liam, Laura, & Mia when they summon their Digimon, hybrids of themselves & their Digimon suddenly appear & attack them. They fight the hybrids but are beaten & are taken to the lair. Trevor & Alex get there but they are too late. They took Trevor's powers but not Alex's. After the battle they take Trevor & leave. The Shadow Digimon Hybrids take the rest as prisoners. Meanwhile Alex finds out that they are made of light, & to destroy them he must fight them in darkness. Before Alex can look for them he fights the Shadow Digimon Hybrids. He gets them into the darkness & destroys "JadeSeasarmon + Liam", "Ballistamon + Trevor", & "Dorulumon + Laura". Then when he gets to the lair he turns out the lights & destroys "Magnadramon + Mia", who is on lookout. "Ballistamon + Trevor" "Ballistamon + Trevor" is a Shadow Digimon Hybrid that's formed from Ballistamon & the DNA of Trevor. It has not been officially named. "JadeSeasarmon + Liam" "JadeSeasarmon + Liam" is a Shadow Digimon Hybrid that's formed from JadeSeasarmon & the DNA of Liam. It has not been officially named. "Dorulumon + Laura" "Dorulumon + Laura" is a Shadow Digimon Hybrid that's formed from Dorulumon & the DNA of Laura. It has not been officially named. "Magnadramon + Mia" "Magnadramon + Mia" is a Shadow Digimon Hybrid that's from Magnadramon & the DNA of Mia. It has not been officially named. Justimon/NumeJustimon Ophanimon's ally from her home dimension is deformed with the DNA of a Numemon & brainwashed into Mermaimon's servant by Gwappamon's digivolution spray. Mermaimon then uses him to plant a detonator at the KAGV Radio Studio. He is reverted back to normal when the detonator blows up in his hand during battle. He is revived shortly after that to deliver his message to Ophanimon. The brainwashed Justimon (NumeJustimon) can blast lasers from his eyes. Beelzemon The first Beelzemon challenges Liam to a race. If Liam wins, Beelzemon will reveal where the detonator is. Beelzemon pulls all different types of tricks but to no avail. Liam wins the race while Beelzemon crashes his vehicle. Extremely weakened, he gets out of his vehicle, declaring that he'll never tell Liam where the detonator is, falls down & explodes. The second Beelzemon is cloned by Gwappamon, who seems to foreshadow the demise of the first. This Beelzemon terrorizes the city with his fast driving skills, intending to run over anything & anyone. When the DigiDestined arrive to confront him, Mermaimon orders the torpedo launch to make the Digimon grow. Liam takes him on using his DigiBeetle, driving everywhere to confuse Beelzemon, & even knock him down with a missile fired from the vehicle. Then the DigiDestined call for the power of TurboOmnimon to make it a fair fight. TurboOmnimon destroys him with its Spinout move. Geppumon Geppumon is a belching, bicycling Digimon who casts a spell on Trevor's bike as a 'birthday present' as he rides it, causing him to be unable to get off it as it speeded through traffic uncontrollably. The odometer which counts backwards signaled that the bike is a detonator. At about one mile left, Alex & the other DigiDestined free Trevor from the bike just in time, & Trevor joins in on the attack against Geppumon. He is destroyed by TurboOmnimon's Spinout move. Pisumon Pisumon is a lie-telling Digimon, who is to make his victims lie uncontrollably, & for each lie told, a MetalPiranimon will appear. His first victim is Trevor, resulting in MetalPiranimon raiding the Youth Center's volunteer Car Wash. Later, when the DigiDestined are to fight Pisumon, but unfortunately, he places them all under the spell. Trevor is able to break the spell by admitting that he can't stop lying, which is the truth. He then joins the battle & breaks the DigiDestined's spells & all the MetalPiranimon disappear. The DigiDestined then blast Pisumon with the Turbo R.A.M., but he grows huge & is destroyed by TurboOmnimon. Pharaohmon Pharaohmon is an Egyptian-themed Digimon who is a former fiance of Mermaimon, apparently a thousand years ago. He is called by Gwappamon at Mermaimon's request to destroy the DigiDestined, & she threatens to throw him in a trash heap if he doesn't. His staff is capable of turning normal English/Japanese-language writing into hieroglyphics; he has no power without it. Since it resembles a staff Liam designed for a Egyptian stunt show at his place of work, Liam takes it & all the writing around him become heiroglyphics. Once the MetalPiranimon retrive his staff, Pharaohmon plans to stop the DigiDestined personally, but he expects Mermaimon to send him home. Mermaimon flatters him & manipulates him to keep fighing. Once he grows huge, he decides not to work for Mermaimon, but for himself. Unfortunately for him, he is eliminated by TurboOmnimon. Mermaimon considers this closure. Numbermon Numbermon is a number-altering Digimon used by Mermaimon. He is able to add & subtract weight on anything he wants; he subtracts a lot of weight from Mia, making her leviate. While she is being tended to at the Digi-Chamber, Numbermon battles the other four DigiDestined. He adds weight to both Alex & Liam, & subtracts weight from Trevor. It seems he will have the upper hand until Mia returns to battle & defeats him. He Is destroyed by TurboOmnimon. Shoboshamon Shoboshamon is a fire truck Digimon created by Mermaimon's detonator explosion while on a normal fire truck. It is destroyed by the DigiDestined's Auto Lasers. Donyokumon Donyokumon is a ravenous spiked Digimon sent by Mermaimon to eat the DigiDestined & Sheperdmon. Donyokumon seems to survive being destroyed by TurboOmnimon & comes back stronger. He is ultimately eliminated by the DigiRacer. Voltagemon Voltagemon is an electrical Digimon, he & Boogeymon go down to Earth to destroy the DigiDestined together. He rides his own motrocycle (while Boogeymon rides a spare one) & is destroyed by TurboOmnimon & the DigiRacer. Another Voltagemon is sent by the Princess of Evil to a power center to hog voltage to become fully charged. He is destroyed by Galacticmon. Mozartmon Mozartmon is a musical Digimon who uses his conducting stick to control cars & make them fly everywhere. He is defeated by a combination attack from Alex & Konramon & Sheperdmon. Flymon He has the ability to shrink objects & people. The people he shrinks will eventually turn into flies. Flymon shrinks himself & flies after Brick & Stick in an attempt to retrieve his detonator they took, but can't catch them. He soon gets himself into Sheperdmon's helmet, causing him to go haywire & threatens to self-destruct. While Trevor goes after the chimps, the others are able to restrain Sheperdmon & force the fly Digimon out. He then battles the DigiDestined & soon afterwards shrinks Sheperdmon. The DigiDestined try to fight off the Digimon but are soon ambushed by Boogeymon & the MetalPiranimon, enabling him to shrink them. Boogeymon takes the DigiDestined to Mermaimon in her ship, but eventually they are able to escape. Flymon becomes a giant as a result of the torpedo blast. Flymon ensnares TurboOmnimon in an electrical bug zapper net. He can also blast lasers from his eyes. MagnaGarurumon helps TurboOmnimon out of the net, & soon is able to exterminate the Digimon with the Synergizer Blaster Mode. Meramon Meramon is a flame Digimon that can blast flamethrowers from his mouth. In giant form, he can launch dishes as explosive weapons as well as create hot springs used to blow smokescreens onto TurboOmnimon. He is destroyed by TurboOmnimon. Fashionmon Fashionmon is a fashion-designer Digimon who creates jackets to place on Earthlings making them insanely angry. The DigiDestined wear the jackets except for Holly who doesn't put them on. One ends up on Sheperdmon. In battle, she can blast patchwork shaped lasers from her eyes as well as bind & electrocute the Digimon with patchwork fabric. She is destroyed by MagnaGarurumon & TurboOmnimon. Buraimon Buraimon is a bird Digimon sent by Mermaimon to seek out the Digi-Beetles Storm Blaster & Lightning Cruiser. He is destroyed by Lightning Cruiser. Pizzamon Pizzamon is a Digimon created by Gwappamon through thought projection from a pizza box. He takes control of Lightning Cruiser & Storm Blaster by covering their wheels with evil pizzas, which then causes the two Digi-Beetles to attack the DigiDestined & sends them hurtling into his Colossal Cooker, which Pizzamon uses to bake the DigiDestined into a giant pizza. As he is getting ready to eat them, Sheperdmon saves them, & they deliver a beating to Pizzamon. He is then blasted by the DigiDestined' new Turbine DigiLaser, but is quickly turned into a giant. He fights MagnaGarurumon, but TurboOmnimon comes in. Pizzamon is soon destroyed by MagnaGarurumon & TurboOmnimon. Shamanmon Shamanmon is a shaman-themed Digimon that can make people, objects, & himself disappear & places them in an alternate dimension of invisibility. The invisible people can see everything & everyone in the normal dimension, but they are invisible, inaudible, & intangible to the people in the normal dimension. He is destroyed by TurboOmnimon after MagnaGarurumon destroys his staff. Clockmon Clockmon is a time manipulation Digimon that Mermaimon uses to rewind time in order to restore her Freeze Key, which is shattered by Boogeymon when a MetalPiranimon touches it & freezes to death. Clockmon can blast ring shaped lasers from his eyes. When Clockmon touches the freeze key curiously as it is freezing the Earth, time stops, & Mermaimon & the freeze key are suspended in time as well. After Loweemon's vanishing from the cave causes the freeze key to vanish, time then continues to resume normally. Clockmon leaves, & Mermaimon sends Boogeymon after him. Clockmon is defeated by TurboOmnimon. Knightmon When the Space Base is trapped in a tractor beam from the DigiDestined's super-magnet, Mermaimon tells Gwappamon to send a Digimon to destroy the magnetic beam. Knightmon is a metallic Digimon who is immediately pulled towards the Earth, along with Mermaimon's laser cannon, & presumably destroyed upon impact by the DigiDestined's super magnet. GrapLeomon Mermaimon sends him to pilot TurboOmnimon to destroy the DigiDestined. He first destroys the DigiDestined's magnetic device that was pulling on Mermaimon's Space Base. Later, with the aid of Loweemon's DigiRuby, which is powering an evil battery pack, he uses TurboOmnimon to battle the DigiDestined & RescueOmnimon. Eventually, AJ uses Lightning Cruiser to help him gain access to TurboOmnimon, then he & GrapLeomon fight. AJ is able to send the Digimon hurtling to the ground. He then makes the battery pack fall on GrapLeomon, crushing him & seemingly destroying him. With that TurboOmnimon is under the DigiDestined's control again. He is then made giant & ultimately destroyed by RescueOmnimon. Ringmastermon Ringmastermon is a ringmaster-like Digimon, whose electro-whip is capable of producing huge shocks & is defeated by RescueOmnimon. Weedmon Weedmon is a weed-like Digimon with the personality of a gardener whose seeds of evil are used to turn civilians into slaves that wear bee-colored clothing for the purpose of seeking out the missing third wishing coin that Lampmon had originally summoned. Honeybeemon are later summoned by Weedmon. One of them grows into a giant alongside Weedmon. His one remaining Honeybeemon is destroyed by MagnaGarurumon, & Weedmon is destroyed by RescueOmnimon. Honeybeemon Lynxmon Lynxmon is a flame Digimon, who volunteers to battle the DigiDestined while at Mermaimon's Digimon camp, but initially can't breathe fire. He suffers embarrassment the first time he fights the DigiDestined. After Mermaimon's men mistakenly steal the DigiDestined's Booster Fuel for their vehicles with a magical net, Lynxmon drinks it, making him breathe fire. He then pours it into his own bike's tank. Lynxmon knocks the DigiDestined down a mountain, but then the DigiDestined race in with Storm Blaster & Lightning Cruiser & delivers a beating to the Digimon. Mermaimon then reluctantly orders the torpedo launch, turning Lynxmon into a giant. Lynxmon is destroyed by RescueOmnimon. { Mechanicmon On Earth, Mechanicmon disguises himself as Tatsu, a classmate in Holly's shop class, & then steals her new wrench & makes it into his own weapon, the Wretched Wrench. Riding on the back of the Battle Wagon that he builds, he uses the wrench to knock out the wheels of Storm Blaster while Trevor, Holly, & Marcus are on it. After it is eventually fixed, the DigiDestined are able to take down Mechanicmon by destroying the Battle Wagon, & at that point Holly's wrench is returned to normal. The torpedoes are then fired to make Mechanicmon giant. The DigiDestined destroy him with RescueOmnimon. Crashmon Crashmon & his gang disguise themselves as a rockband called Crash & the Creeps. Crashmon is the lead vocalist/guitarist, with the Creeps as the rest of the band: a second guitarist, a bassist, a keyboardist, & a drummer. Maya is holding band auditions & they win. They are still known to this day for their hit song, "Confusion". They have their first gig at Tokyo Junior High, featuring Maya on lead vocals & Crashmon on backing vocals. After the concert, everyone has acquired live bootlegs of the performance. After their first battle with the DigiDestined they retreat. They get new weapons to destroy them called a DigiScrambler. As they set up for the next concert, the DigiDestined transport there to warn them of the Digimon. But Crashmon just laughs along side Boogeymon. Then he transforms into his true form. As the DigiDestined are fighting the MetalPiranimon, Crashmon & the Creeps play the song Confusion in an altered, creepier style to give them a headache. They finally find out how to make the music fade away... by destroying their instruments. After all the instruments are destroyed the band transport to the beach. When they get to the beach they use the Turbo R.A.M. & destroyed the Creeps. Crashmon grows & is destroyed by TurboOmnimon. Gabumon Gekomon Sinduramon Betsumon Goomon Goomon is a Digimon who can turn people into animals with his tube of goo. Maya's dog rushes to maul Goomon, knocking him down a hill. The dog soon turns into a human. Goomon assaults the DigiDestined & is ready to apply his goo on Maya when her dog races into view & mauls the Digimon once more. Boogeymon then returns to Earth with his Digimon Kentaurosmon. The DigiDestined form RescueOmnimon to take him on. Goomon then becomes a giant & MagnaGarurumon comes in. Goomon tries to use his goo on RescueOmnimon, but the DigiDestined make him accidentally squirt it on Kentaurosmon, making Boogeymon find himself on the top of a camel. Meanwhile, the DigiDestined make RescueOmnimon knock the tube of goo away from Goomon's hands & RescueOmnimon destroys him. Yakyumon Yakyumon's most lethal attack is his curve ball. None of the DigiDestined are able to hit it, especially AJ, who is dealing with other curve ball issues stemming from a rival pictcher. When his rival nearly plummets off the edge of a mountain while trying to outrun AJ on his bike, AJ saves him, & he pays AJ back by helping him hit his curve ball. Eventually AJ does hit it, & then he leaves to take on Yakyumon once again. Yakyumon, who is attacking the other DigiDestined while waiting on AJ, launches another lethal curve ball at AJ, but now AJ is ready. He strikes the ball out of the Earth's atmosphere, leaving Yakyumon in tears. Yakyumon is made giant & he launches his "knockout pitch", sending multiple balls flying at TurboOmnimon at rapid speed. The DigiDestined destroy him with TurboOmnimon. Pipismon Pipsimon is a Digimon created by Mermaimon when she wraps her tongue around a passing bat Digimon. He ambushes Marcus in a park at night & bites him, turning him into a vampire & he slowly begins to take on the characteristics of a vampire. While trying to obtain blood at the Blood Drive that is held at the junior high school, AJ & Holly teleport him to the DigiChamber, where he receives a temporary antidote. The DigiDestined then take on Pipismon at the park, where he hopes to get Marcus back on his side again. The DigiDestined blast Pipismon with the Turbo R.A.M., but as always, Mermaimon makes him giant, & the DigiDestined take him on with RescueOmnimon. Pipismon locks up the Digimon in chains & gets blasted with merciless firepower. Then the DigiDestined form TurboOmnimon, but unfortunately the Digimon beat him with his weapon, & as Pipsimon's power grows stronger, Marcus is more in danger of falling under Pipismon's spell once again. Marcus comes up with the idea of combining the Digimon to defeat the Digimon. The DigiDestined are able to knock the Digimon down, then create TurboOmnimon Rescue Mode. They slice apart Pipismon's weapon, & on Marcus's command, the TurboOmnimon Rescue Mode destroys the Digimon, & in the end, Marcus is completely freed of the evil spell. Gargoylemon Mermaimon's last & most powerful Digimon, who is hired as an outside source. He succeeds in his mission, which is to destroy TurboOmnimon & RescueOmnimon. He is a giant Digimon, even bigger than any of the DigiDestined's Digimon, & is nicknamed "The Most Destructive Digimon in the Whole Universe". He lives up to his name, based on his destructive, mouth lasers, which he will use to destroy the Digimon. Initially, RescueOmnimon is able to dodge Gargoylemon's attacks but when Gargoylemon ruins their weapons, they feel they are in trouble, then call on the Artillery Cannons, those have no effect whatsoever on Gargoylemon. He then tosses some energy of his own at RescueOmnimon. AJ tries in desperation a self-destruct of RescueOmnimon, which slowly walks over & holds onto Gargoylemon, who is surprised at what is going on for a second, then after the explosion, he remains intact & taunts them. The only option left is TurboOmnimon, who despite being weaker overall, can get in closer. TurboOmnimon uses a special variation of the spinoff, dodging Gargoylemon's mouth blasts, shooting itself through the Digimon, a finisher much more powerful than the original & even more potent than the Artillery Cannons. It does not finish off Gargoylemon, but it does a great amount of damage that the Digimon doesn't let on to. He uses what is left of the spinout energy & infuses some of his own to create the biggest blast he can to hit TurboOmnimon, who goes down in two hits but isn't destroyed. All that is left to do is use the Turbo RAM but to fire it inside his mouth. The RAM normally will eventually be eaten with little to no effect on the Digimon's insides (perhaps like Hiwanamon or JumboGamemon, not actually doing much damage), but TurboOmnimon's drill spinout through his midsection weakens him enough inside that he is destroyed when the DigiDestined launch their Turbo RAM Cannon, in self-destruct mode, into Gargoylemon's mouth, causing both of them to explode.